


Letting Go

by Princess_in_Armor



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: From a scene in Scarlet, Gen, The train scene, WOLF'S POV, Wolflet, first time doing tags so sorry hehe, spoilers for scarlet, starts right before they jump on the maglev train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_Armor/pseuds/Princess_in_Armor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Wolf's POV in Scarlet) This takes place right before they jump onto the maglev train, after Wolf's confessions about what happened to Scarlet's Grandmother. Spoilers for Scarlet! Wolf's POV from right before they jump onto the train to the kiss. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

"Turn around," Scarlet ordered. Wolf started to grin, even though he was still concerned. Scarlet was hefted onto his back, adjusting herself until she was firmly situated.

 

Wolf tried to distract himself by concentrating on the train. He heard the whistle, clear as day, even though it was probably miles away. Scarlet shifted forward.

 

"I'm glad I told you everything." Wolf sighed at her words.  _Not everything. You have a lot more surprises left, Scarlet._ He settled with an "I should have told you sooner." Which was true. She had deserved to know, even if he could've gotten killed for it. He, most likely, would still get killed.

 

"Yes, you should have." Wolf almost smirked. It sounded just like Scarlet. "But I still don't despise you." She brushed a kiss against his cheek, and he felt his body tense, his pulse beating erratically. He had never felt this before. He chided himself.  _Focus. You have to get yourself and her in the train, and in once piece would be preferable. You can't get distracted. Not now. Especially. You are loyal to the_ pack. The thoughts did nothing to calm his heartbeat down.

 

The train slithered around the corner. Scarlet lifted her head from his shoulder. Wolf crouched, his pulse sprinting, unlike usual. He leaped.

 

He landed harshly on the smooth roof, off balance. Scarlet let loose a cry and Wolf's chest clenched. He swiveled around, grabbing her wrist just in time. He felt a fleeting pain in the arm she had shot earlier. She shrieked and flailed around deperately as she tried to find something to hold on to. She, almost painfully, seized his forearm and Wolf grunted loudly as he hauled her up. Scarlet kicked at the train, trying to find a foothold. Wolf rolled her away from the edge, landing on top of her.

Wolf's breath was stuck in his throat as he checked every part of her - wrist, hair, shoulders - to make sure she was unharmed.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I lost focus, I slipped - Scarlet. Are you alright?" Wolf stammered. He was making sure she hadn't gotten a single scratch, his fingers turning her head, lifting her fingers to examine them, checking through her hair.

 

Scarlet let out a shuddering breath and slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes. They looked like... what did the Earthens call it? Chocolate? His heart thudded louder. She grasped his fingers, forcing them to stay in one place.

 

I'm alright," she said wearily, trying to smile. Wolf just stared at her in horror. "I may have pulled something in my shoulder, but-" Her eyes drifted to his gun wound. "You're bleeding." Wolf caught her hand as she reached for the bandage, squeezing her fingers. He didn't tear his gaze from her face. She looked at him and froze. Wolf could hear his heavy breathing. He felt vulnerable.

 

Scarlet broke out of her trance and repeated, "I'm alright" before wrapping her arms around his neck and curling up into him. Wolf stiffened. Then he encircled his arms around her, pulling her towards him. All he could hear was his heart pounding, his pulse racing...  _No. Stop. You can't feel things for her. You have a job and that's it. The end,_ Wolf thought. But the thoughts weren't enough to convince him to let go of the female who trusted him enough to let him shelter her from the world. Wolf immediately felt guilty but tried to dismiss the feeling anyway as he rested his head on top of hers. His feelings made him all the more confused. He didn't know quite what he was feeling. This was unknown territory.

 

A certain rebellious part of his mind asked,  _What if you do have certain feelings for her? What will happen to you then? What will happen to_ her?

 

The thought of her getting hurt scared him. It made him angry. But it made him want to protect her even more.

 

Scarlet pulled back from him and he hesitantly let her go. She looked into his eyes and reached her head up towards him. Wolf started.

 

"We need to get down before we run into any tunnels," he said gruffly. He turned away from her and lead her to the end of the train car, not letting her even close to the edge. He jumped down onto the platform, landing right next to the bag he had thrown before.

 

Wolf looked up, waiting for Scarlet.

 

"Showoff," she teased, letting him catch her. He was careful as he set her down on the platform, but he couldn't help but linger. His chest constricted and as soon as she looked at him he grabbed the bag and went into the car.

 

Wolf flung the back on the inside of the car and sat down on the floor, head in hands. He quickly looked up to make sure Scarlet wasn't coming in yet. Wolf tapped his foot subconsciously, trying to figure out what he was thinking, if he was thinking at all. He heard Scarlet sigh and get up. He climbed onto the crates next to the window and started shuffling them around, pretending to be doing something.

 

Scarlet joined him on the crates. There was an awkward silence. She drew out a hairbrush and started picking out the knots in her fiery hair. Wolf thought of when she'd first introduced herself.  _They call me Scarlet. Yes, like the hair, what a clever observation._ Wolf almost smirked. He continued to shift crates.

 

Finally, when the awkwardness was almost tangible, he sat down beside her, legs folded, careful not to touch her. Scarlet hesitated then reached out and ran her finger across his LSOP962 tattoo. He tensed.

 

"Was Ran telling the truth?" she finally said. "Do you think they'll kill you for leaving them?" Wolf paused, thinking. He was grateful for something different to ponder upon rather than his scrambled feelings.

 

"No," he replied, pretending the story he told Scarlet was true. "You don't have to worry about me." Scarlet absentmindedly traced a scar that ran from his wrist to elbow.

 

"I'll stop worrying when this is all over. When we're all safely away from them." Wolf tried not to think about how she'd said "we." So casually. As if nothing would ever happen to them. As if they'd always be together. He glanced at her, then at her fingers and where they lay on his wrist.

 

"What's this scar from?" she asked, changing the topic. "One of the fights?" Wolf barely shook his head.

 

"Stupidity."

 

Scarlet edged closer and caressed a scar across his temple.

 

"How about this one?" Wolf pulled away from her touch. His heart was pounding again.

 

"That was a bad one." Scarlet grazed her knuckle against a small scar on his lip.

 

"What about-" Wolf grabbed her hand. He could hardly hear the engine over his heartbeat.

 

"Please stop," he breathed, his gaze flickering to her lips. She licked them and his breathing stalled for a moment.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Wolf tried to think of an answer and couldn't come up with a coherent one.

 

"Wolf?" she questioned, concern lacing her words.

 

He looked at Scarlet's fingertips, which were barely touching his skin. She brushed her other thumb against his knuckles. He breathed in quickly. Scared. Confused.

 

Her fingers trailed up his arm, pausing at his gun wound. Wolf didn't move.

 

"They're just... They're what I'm used to," he said, grasping at any sense of logic or reason his brain had left.

 

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. Wolf gulped.

 

Scarlet leaned forward, running her hands along his jawline and cheekbones. Through his hair.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he let go a little of his rational side. Just for a moment as he surrendered to her touch.

 

"It came from a fight," he whispered. "Just another fight. All of them." He let go of another small piece of his logic. His gaze rested on her lips again.

 

She paused, as if contemplating something. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.  _Softly. Just once._

 

Another piece of his rationality.

 

Scarlet drew back, barely. Wolf let out a sigh... A larger piece of his reasonable side. Gone.

 

Before he knew what was happening, he had pulled her toward him and wrapped her up in his arms. Scarlet made an inaudible noise as Wolf let go of his confusion and fright and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! The part where it says, "Softly. Just once" comes straight from the book. I thought it would be interesting if Scarlet and Wolf's thoughts intersected at that point. 
> 
> Please review, if you care to!!


End file.
